Twisted Fairytale
by Sei Honou
Summary: Hinata tells her daughter a 'different' kind of bedtime story. -NarutoHinata-


Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat myself?

**Edited o8/o9/o9**

* * *

**Twisted Fairytale**

_10 years later..._

"Momma... Can you tell me a bedtime story?" a nine year-old little girl asked her mother as she laid down on her bed. Her mother rolled the sheets and tucked her in. She sat down by her daughter's side and thought of a nice story to tell her child.

"Let's see..." Hinata began, smiling as she caressed her daughter's blond hair. "Would you like to hear the story about the Princess and the Rogue?"

The blond little girl smiled as she pulled her blanket up to her chin. "Yes! Tell me, momma!"

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled as she reminisced. The words came out unexpectedly.

- -

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. The princess loved her father, the king, very, very much. The princess wanted to prove to her father that she was strong. But the princess was very shy and weak._

_- -_

"...I thought that it's a love story..." came the little girl's disappointed voice. For a child her age, she believed in the power of love as much as her parents believed in it.

"Yes, it is, sweetheart... Here's the next part..."

- -

_One day, the princess met a very kind-hearted rogue. She immediately fell in love with him because of his willpower and determination. She liked to watch him as he practiced his techniques from afar._

_- -_

"Momma," the little girl chimed. "What's a rogue?"

"A rogue is..." Hinata thought of a proper explanation for her daughter to understand well. "...a mischievous person."

"Oh... What happened next?"

- -

_The princess decided that she had to stop hiding from the rogue and introduced herself to him. And when she did, the rogue liked the princess as well. He fell in love with her._

_- -_

"Wow... Was it love at first sight?" the child asked excitedly. Her mother laughed lightly, then replying, "Yes. You got it right, sweetheart."

- -

_The rogue proposed to the princess after the tournament. When the princess introduced the rogue to her father, the king, he made the rogue accomplish three challenges._

- -

"Ch-Challenges?" the little girl's voice rose and quavered. "Like... Slay a dragon?"

The little girl's mother giggled, caressing the golden threads of hair resting on her daughter's forehead. "No, sweetheart..."

- -

_The king told the rogue that if he wanted to marry his daughter, he had to pass the three challenges he prepared. The first challenge was..._

- -

"Oh, no!... Wh-What is it?!"

- -

_The rogue first had to prove himself strong, so the king challenged him to fight the **ten** strongest knights in the castle. Of course, since the rogue loved the princess very, very much, he defeated the ten strongest knights in front of the king._

_- -_

"Wow... The rogue must really love the princess very much..." came from the little girl. She only heard the story once but she greatly admired the rogue's bravery and determination. Strangely, the rogue reminded her of her father.

"But that wasn't the end..."

- -

_The rogue impressed the king by defeating the ten strongest knights. So the king challenged him once again. The second challenge was... The rogue had to fight the **twenty** strongest fighters in their land._

_- -_

The little girl was shocked. "T-Twenty?... That's double the ten knights!"

- -

_Before the rogue was about to fight the twenty strongest fighters, he told the princess that he loved her, and that he will do the best he can to defeat all his enemies. In return, the princess told the rogue that she loved him as well, and that she will be rooting for him as he fought._

_The day ended, and the rogue won the grueling fight. Again, he impressed the king. But the king wasn't convinced._

_- -_

"Why is the king trying to stop the rogue from marrying the princess?"

"We'll find out...

- -

_The third and final challenge of the king to the rogue was to fight the **thirty **strongest people in the world._

_- -_

The little girl cried. "What?! The thirty strongest people in the world?! That's already too impossible!"

Her mother smiled and caressed her daughter's blond hair. "Yes, the thirty strongest people in the world... And let me tell you..."

- -

_The rogue didn't lose hope. He didn't care if he had to fight the thirty strongest people in the world. He loved the princess, and he would do anything for her. The rogue fought for three days, without rest, and he finally defeated the thirty strongest people. He was the strongest._

_- -_

"It must be the power of love, right, momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It was the power of love... It was the power of love that guided the rogue in his fights."

- -

_The king was truly impressed at the rogue's strength, and he proved that the rogue would make a good husband for her daughter. So after three days of rest, the princess and the rogue finally got married."_

_- -_

"Wow... the power of love sure is wonderful..."

"Yes, sweetheart..."

- -

_Love is so wonderful..._

_After a short while, the princess gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The baby girl became a princess like her mother..._

_- -_

"And they lived..." the little girl yawned, already very sleepy. "Happily... Ever... After..." The little girl fell asleep. Her mother affectionately kissed her child's forehead and turned off the bedside lamp. She left her daughter's room soundlessly.

"Hinata!"

On impulse, Hinata pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh... Naruto, you'll wake her up."

"Sorry!" the blond and blue-eyed ninja threw a hand over his mouth and mentally kicked himself.

"She's already asleep," she told her husband. "She asked for a bedtime story."

"Well, what'd you tell her?" he asked curiously. The two of them made their way to their own room.

Hinata smiled warmly. "Our twisted fairytale."

"What?! You told her about the ten stupid bodyguards I had to wipe out?" Naruto asked wildly. He expected that his wife already revealed his three labors to their child.

"No," came the soft-sounding reply from his wife.

"You told her about the twenty darn wrestlers?" he asked again, to which the same reply came.

"No."

"You told her about your whole clan trying to kill me?"he finally asked, which was, according to Hinata, the last straw.

"No! Why should I?!" she came and raged at him. Naruto shrugged. He faced even worse reactions. His wife's outbursts were already normal for him.

"Nothing..." he placed an arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him. "Honestly, Hinata... You don't want another child?"

And they began to walk down the corridor. "No, I don't... I'm happy with Akari."

"Man, I'm wondering how you told our daughter _our _love story. Your father tried to _kill _me!" he said with a laugh. Hinata smiled and simply kissed her husband's cheek.

"Just like what I said. Our story is a twisted fairytale."


End file.
